The nine lives of Isabella Swan
by Rayne and Elizabeth
Summary: What if the Cullens weren't so...antisocial?What if Bella wasn't what they thought she was? human? no, vampire? no shapeshifter? no,then what? Canon Pairings AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is our first fanfic and it's by me Ness….sooo…Yeah**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myers**

**Prologue**

**Bella POV – Date: August 5, 1918**

"Isabella" she sang into my ear. How I got here is still a mystery to me. I was bounded to a wooden chair. My once ruby dress tattered, torn and dirty. My feet were nailed into the chair. Painful? Indeed it was. But what could I do. I was weak, beaten and betrayed.

She stood behind me now, her arms on my shoulders. She used her long white claws and pierced my skin I held my breath She moved her face to my arm and inhaled the smell of my blood then slowly licked it up no sooner I felt it running down my arm again.

"What are you?" I breathed I had so much longer before I passed out and who knows what'd happen if I did.

She let out a shrill laugh then leaned down close to my ear and whispered

"I am what you'll become." Before biting down on my skin right below my ear. Then blackness and pain overtook me before I went numb...


	2. Invisible

A/N: Here's the next chapter :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1-meetings

Edward POV-Date September 13 2010

Time 2:15 a.m.

I ran at vampire speed to the house. Then I was caught off-guard something that never happened to me. I heard no thoughts and no heartbeat so I thought vampire. I was pressed to the ground by an unknown force face first. The person gasped and let me go and threw me across the clearing to a tree and it cracked at the impact.

I quickly scanned the area for something, anything... nothing. I heard someone mumbling to themselves I suppose. I couldn't make out the language. Spanish? French? Italian? Maybe. As I came closer to the sound I realized it was German. I took a step towards the sound then the figure appeared too quick for even me to see her clearly before a another force sent me back into the tree.

"What the-"I started

"Oh meine Güte tut mir so leid ich wollte nicht zum Angriff dir Verzeihung mein Verhalten" she rushed out

"Can't you speak English?"

"Not quite as well as I speak German but, yes"

"Where are you? I cant see you"

"Oh I don't know how to appear"

"What are you ? I breathed"

_Edward where are you and who the hell are you talking to there's no one there with you_

Alice's pixie like voice echoed in my head

"I'm not sure what I am. But what are you?" She replied

"I'm a vampire. What is your name?" I realized i hadn't asked her name. I stretched my arm out to her hoping she would shake it.

"I'm Isabella."

Then a bright flash of white light shone over us then I was in pain on the ground .I don't know what hit me but I felt human for a minute. Then it was gone, i was gone...

* * *

><p>Bella POV-date: ?<br>location: ?

I was running, running from what? Was it her? Or Was it me? I was a monster,a demon. She did this to me she betrayed me. My own mother, my own blood and flesh, changed me into the demon she is.

I hadn't realized what i was running to before i hit into something or some one, then i faded into the blackness again

~xXNESSIEXx~

**A/N: okies next chapter done. No Bella wasn't running to Edward and yes she is invisible for now. ;)  
>update soon i promise :D - Luv, hugs and bunny tonguez XD :P- NESSIEE <strong>


	3. How?

A/N: Here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: Screw it you guys know I don't own it

Chapter 2- How? Part 1

_Previously: Edward "met" Isabella and falls over in pain; Bella "blacks out"_

BPov

I woke to an annoying beeping sound and muffled voices. The room smelt of human and something else I couldn't place but it was there. My eyes fluttered to open. The bright light peered in so I shut them.

"Carlisle she's waking up" a woman's voice announced. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Icy fingers were pressed to my forehead. I flinched back and my eyes shot open. A pain shot to my head instantly.

"Can you hear me?" the Carlisle person asked

"Ja" I meant to say yes but it came out German.

"Do you speak English?"I nodded worried my voice would fail me.

"Good" the other woman left the room "now, what is your name?"

"I-I-Isab-bel-" before I could finish something hit me forcing me out of the room it was her again, or at least it looked like her only younger and more like me.

"What do you want!" I snapped she laughed.

"silly bell" she sneered "stay away from the Cullens, or else"

"Or what, Tanya" she smiled evilly at me then I fell over in pain a bright flash of light hit against me then a vision came to me

_*Vision*_

_One of my nine clones went invisible and ran into an unsuspecting runner but he wasn't human...he was like Carlisle. She collided into him and spoke German lies to him. There was a bright flash somewhat like mine then he was writhing in pain on the floor as I was._

_*End Vision*_

The vision faded as did the light. I kneeled over on the ground in pain

"Learn yet Bella" Tanya sneered

"Never" the bright light consumed me with pain until I blacked out with the bright light shining in my eyes


	4. Blacking Out?

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait for this but you guys still haven't reviewed my last chapter :( **

**anywayyyy...on to the story**

**Tanya POV**  
>If that bitch Bella didn't learn then I'd have to put her straight or mom would either way I would get Edward cause he is supposed to be mine. He <em>will <em>be mine. I left her there on the cold forest floor blacked out in pain.  
>Each of us (there are nine to be exact) have different powers but the same name though we went by other names. For example you have Iz who can shape shift into any animal, Isa can turn anyone into another form, Izz can change into anyone she has seen before, Izzy has some stupid ice protection thing, Isabelle can melt into a liquid, Sarah can manipulate urges, Ella has a physical shield and Bella a mental one they were very powerful together because they throw back whatever power is used against them.<br>I wonder where Edward was, oh right he fell down in pain at some forest area near a meadow. There was a bright flash after though, hmm..._oh well._  
>I took off and headed in that direction but I was pulled back suddenly and forced to the ground...<em>Mother.<em>

**BPOV**  
>I didn't know what happened but I was sure I blacked out. I woke up in a white room but it wasn't a hospital it was a bedroom. It smelt nice in here so i rolled over to go back to sleep. My hand hit against something hard and cold it froze as if in shock. I opened my eyes to see an angel laying there next to me looking panicked.<br>_I must be in heaven...everything is white... hmm? Well, except me._  
>Without realizing I reached my hand out to touch his face. He hummed and closed his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like <em>'heaven'.<em> I hummed in response. I pulled my hand away as I realized who he was...Edward...Cullen. Tanya would kill me, not to mention mom, yes, my mom was after Edward too. I jumped of the bed and fell. He looked even more panicked.  
>"CARLISLE!" he yelled panicked but sounding like velvet. I barely heard I was in a daze at his beauty. I knew a vampire was perfect but he was more like a Greek god...Adonis. His bronze hair was perfectly tousled like...like sex hair. His perfectly sculpted chest showing in detail through the shirt he wore. Absolutely beautiful.<br>Then the Carlisle guy came in looking just as frantic. He was the doctor at the hospital. I closed my eyes waiting for them to do something or one of my clones to assault me, but that didn't happen. Carlisle took a step closer to me and I stepped back. Then he stepped back I didn't move. Edward stepped forward twice to me i stood still he didn't seem dangerous none of them did but he seemed safer to me. He came even closer i still didn't move he reached out his hand to me, and I took it. In on swift motion I was standing in front of him, close but not too close. He gazed at me intensely for a while.

"Can you stop that" I said nervously

"Trust him," he spoke slowly and eerily calm which made me shiver from my core "He's just going to make sure that your okay" I nodded seeing that I suddenly couldn't find my voice. He let my hand go and moved so I could go to the vampire doctor.

I took slow steps and noticed that Edward stiffened as I passed him, I took a deep breath just to breath in his scent. I went to the doctor who had his hand out for me to take, which I did, and he led me out of the room. I took a final glance at Edward who was still staring at me I quickly averted my eyes feeling very uncomfortable. He must have sensed this since he let out a frustrated sigh. I heard his door close but I didn't dare look back and let out a sigh instead.

We walked down the hallway which had a fairly interesting view of the forest on one side and their living room on the other. One side of the living room had a white stone wall with a flat screen tv in it. The whole room had a white theme to it white bear rug, white couch, white love seats. The only thing was a solid black grand piano to one side facing away from everything except a small window where I saw a small head bobbing up and down coming towards the door. A guy with wavy blonde hair was following her, his eyes flickered up towards me and he gave me a small smile that I didn't quite understand. The girl whom he was following came inside she had shot brown hair similar to Edward's but completely different if you could see well like I could you would be able to tell. She was short and you could tell she was full of energy and yet dangerous when necessary, overall she just reminds me of Tinker bell. She looked up at me; I glanced away nervously but still watched from the corner of my eyes. I saw the blonde guy go to her and lovingly held her and whispered something in her ear her shoulders sagged and her head bowed he whispered something else in her ear and she perked up instantly then they ran off.

We turned a corner an went into a room my eyes barely scanned over the room which had mostly doctor stuff. None of which I could name despite my years of life. those years were dull and boring especially after Maria lived...yes lived all of us (nine now since the eldest lived) live only once and after we die another is given a chance at life.

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and the last thing I processed was falling off the bed and cool hand holding me up.


End file.
